


Take Me To Church

by yuucchin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Draco has feelings tho, Harry is an ass, I tried to write sexy stuff but failed, M/M, sort of like fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuucchin/pseuds/yuucchin
Summary: To Harry, Draco is church.





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect too much. Also, since English ain't my native language, do pardon the mistakes.

The first thing that Draco noticed this morning was that the curtains still blocking the window and only small amount of sunlight invading through the small spaces the curtains could not cover. Second thing was Potter sitting with his naked tan muscled back facing Draco. His hair sticking out everywhere, but one could still say that bed-hair was prove of a long, good night sex. Which was true, anyway. He moved slightly, and Potter—being the professional Auror he was—was immediately aware that his not-really-enemy was then awake. As Draco was gathering his souls, he heard Potter said something.

“Why the fuck this keeps repeating?” And Potter still had the audacity to turn the table and make it look like it was Draco’s fault that Potter couldn’t keep his horny manhood to himself—make it look like Draco purposefully seduced Potter and deliberately led Potter to his meticulous trap.

“Well, Potter, if you regret of what had had transpired between us last night, don’t you dare to put all the blame on me because clearly you couldn’t even keep your penis an inch away from my arse.” Draco countered and slowly changed his position to sitting down (in which made him aware of his rather painful back). The blanket covering up his torso slide down and revealed bluish and reddish marks all over his torso—particularly near the areola and the hips. He then proceeded to get up from the bed, showing his body in naked glory, while Potter tried his best to not will his erection to life so early in the morning.

"Ah shit, you fucker. I told you to wear the fucking condom last night," he muttered as he felt Potter's abundant semen trickled down his thighs while he walked and crouched down to pick up the nearest discarded shirt.

“Oh yes. YES. Because you oh-so-not-being slutty, deliberately rutting that arse of yours against my crotch like some twenty-five bucks whore!”

That shitty bastard.

Draco could not possibly go any redder than he already was—that he managed to still utter comprehensible words was a blessing. Twenty-five bucks whore? For fuck’s sake, he would be a high-maintained whore if he ever decided to be one.

“Don’t fuck me with me, scarhead.” With his back now facing Potter, Draco tried his best to control his anger while buttoning the shirt he picked up from the floor (he knew the shirt was Potter’s because of the larger size, and because he often wear Potter’s other shirts).

Potter changed his scowling face to a smug one before arrogantly replied, “I just did, ferret.”

“Yeah, and that was probably the most spectacular, heavenly mind-blowing fuck you will ever experience for the whole of your miserable life. No thanks to you and now get the fuck out of my bedroom.” Evidently, Draco was miffed, if the slight pang he felt was anything to go by.

Potter stretched his shoulders a bit, and his taut back muscles had taken Draco off guard. Well, Potter did that intentionally, knowing well how it did wonder to Draco’s pinkish prick (and unbeknownst to him, also Draco’s heart).

“Whatever, Malfoy.” He said, and wandlessly _accio-ed_  his jeans. He got up and wore his jeans without bothering to put on his boxer. He was going to the shower anyway—putting on his jeans was a precaution in case something went wrong and he _apparated_ in the middle of somewhere he didn’t want to.

Done putting on his jeans, Potter grabbed Draco’s now clothed bruised hips, turned Draco around so they were facing each other, and seductively whispered, “Until next Sunday. And don’t clean your ass.”

Before Draco had any chance to say something scathing back, he felt Potter’s lips had already claimed his lips in an intense make out session which effectively weakened his knees. Draco could feel himself leaning towards Potter’s broad chest to support himself—and he was sure that Potter’s index and middle fingers were on his thighs slowly attempting to return the sticky semen back to his sore and sensitive rectum. He even moaned loudly into the kiss when he felt Potter’s two fingers brushed his prostate. He bucked his hips and he could feel Potter’s enormous penis was hard, pressed against his belly. Potter, being the horny bastard that he was, probably had decided since the first time they entered into this fucked up dynamics, that _not_ succumbing to Draco’s sexiness was actually a crime in and of itself.

“Aaangh—f…fuck Potter I—“

Then Potter abruptly stopped his ministration as if he just remembered something urgent. Draco admittedly was disappointed but what could he do when Potter suddenly said, “Malfoy, we got to meet with Kingsley in thirty minutes so get your ass ready. I’m off.” And just that. Potter _disapparated_ , leaving Draco with a heavy boner.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, Draco's ass is Harry's church. And, I don't mean to insult any religion. So I'm sorry if somehow you are offended. Much love.


End file.
